Sleeping with the fishes
by El Dreadful Reaper
Summary: Example of a deathly disaster in a pool party. For Raylasucura. (BTW, I am The Dreadful Reaper)


**Sender: raylasucura**

**Target: Someoka  
Death Zone: A Swimming Pool  
Companion: Natusmi  
Additional info: With others watching...**

**Might contain 'cool' language**

* * *

**Sleeping With The Fishes**

It was dead at night. It was snowing outside. When out of the blue, his phone started to ring. He wasn't actually sleeping, just watching some gentlemen's videos on his laptop. He got up from his bed, moving aside all those gentlemen's magazines, most which were coated with some warm, soft substance. All of these magazines were the gift of Natsumi, a dream of every man in the world.

**_RING RING RING_**

**"Wadda fuck do you want?"**

**"Why you little dick!" **A feminine voice came from the other side.

**"Oh, Natsumi? Sorry sorry, I didn't notice it was you. Please don't take them away from me!" **He got surprised to hear the voice of Natsumi.

**"I won't. Now listen, I'm holding a party at my daddy's hotel. Be there or else!"**

**"I will!"**

**"You know what to wear." ****_Beep Beep Beep._**

Hanging up the phone, he resumed his old duty, watching them video clips while reading **[What?!] **them magazines at the same time until drifting off to sleep.

* * *

In the morning Someoka woke up but it was late. He hurriedly jumped up and took a shower and then got ready by wearing his clothes. But then he remembered, Natsumi is only into pool parties, so he got undressed again and went out wearing swimming shorts and some typical clothes over them just so people won't think he's gone mad when they see him in his buffs. He took a coin, which was his lucky coin so that he could be successful with chicks.

He hurriedly ran down the corridor and jumped for the elevator because its door was closing. But luckily, they closed fast enough because if they didn't half of Someoka would be stuck inside it. Luckily he managed to arrive at the part just at time and in one piece.

* * *

Hotel El Castillo Del Diablo, 5.00 AM

Yes it was a pool party. Someoka was lucky that it was. There were bikini- wearing hot chicks hanging all around. Natsumi, who was wearing a really out of this world bikini, was with some men with HUGE cameras. Maybe she was modeling.

He was hitting on nearly all of the chicks that dared to come near him.

He was hanging around the pool and texting his friends of his experience when suddenly a guy hit him with a stream of water using a water gun. He thanked the guy by snapping at him a taking his gun and throwing it over a fence. But the coolest thing was that it knocked on the switch of the pool-draining machine and it turned on with intense force.

That's when the dogberry dived into the water for a dip and swam to the bottom of the lake while eying a nearby chick.

That's when his bottom side got sucked into the hole of the pool by the intense pressure of the pool-draining machine and his coin slipped from his pocket and went through the hole before he got stuck on it.

While the crowd above him was wondering why that dude was sitting at the bottom of the pool, a guy who shot Someoka with his water gun screamed out that, "HE'S TRYING TO BREAK THE WORLD RECORD FOR SITTING ON THE BED OF A POOL!"

Hearing this, everybody started clapping and cheering for Someoka and in that sound, the scream for help of the stranded teen got silenced and no one could hear him.

The machine literally started sucking in air from Someoka as he was struggling to get out.

The pressure of the machine was increasing until it got to its peak. The force was too much for him and his lungs started to tighten as all the air from him was sucked out. And that's when –

**BOOM**

The intense pressure of the machine was too much for him and all of his insides got sucked in tearing through his body and came out of the other end of the machine which was near Natsumi.

A long and powerful steam of blood and other parts of his body like his heart and lungs came out flying and everybody was wondering what had happened so they abandoned Someoka's 'stunt' and crowded near the PSI Indicator.

While Natsumi was curious about Someoka and she went near the pool, she slipped and fell into the bloodstained pool. And that's when a window of a room of the hotel opened and a tank of piranhas fell into the pool and started eating Natsumi with delight and that's when everybody got attracted towards the pool hearing this beauties deafening scream and witnessed horrifying scene of this heavenly beauty getting eaten.

The fish tank fell from the kitchen of the hotel because a clumsy douche slipped and dropped the tank of Piranhas.

**ICED**

* * *

**Ps, by "gentlemen's" I mean something else because the correct form would be just 'gentlemen'.**

**Btw 'El Castillo Del Diablo' means: 'The Castle of The Devil' in Spanish. Remember the myths of the ghost town 'Las Brujaras'?**

**This one is sooo crummy. I apologize to the sender because it is.**

**Thank you for your reviews.**

**Idea may not be completely original.**

**If you want one too, then PM me this from:**

**Target: **  
**Death Zone: **  
**Companion: (Include tags: death/ non-death)**  
**Additional info:**

**Example of my cousin's form:**

**Target: Urabe**

**Death zone: In a plane**

**Companion: Ichinoise [death]**

**Additional info: Make everyone sick.**

**Form is also in my profile.**

**Ps, this is the last story I publish or update this year. You won't see me until January 10****th****.**


End file.
